This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Presently, content of paper business cards can be made electronic and stored in various terminals. An electronic business card (also referred to as a VCard) generally includes information of a person, e.g., name, nickname, gender, address information, phone number, marital status, workplace, e-mail address, notes, and the like, and may also include a head portrait and an audio clip for self-introduction.
Besides exchanging physical business cards, people now can exchange various VCards. For example, a person may input content of a VCard, or copy a VCard, or capture a photo of a VCard, and send the inputted content or the copy or the photo of the VCard to another person through various means e.g., using an instant messaging (IM) tool, via an SMS or MMS, via a data instruction or the like.